


Ce qu'on ne devrait pas regarder

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [527]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Frankfurt please win, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, watching the game when writing it if you want to ask
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Des gardiens qui se rencontrent. Dans une chambre.
Relationships: Hugo Lloris/Alisson Becker, Jan Oblak/Thibaut Courtois, Manuel Neuer/Sven Ulreich
Series: FootballShot [527]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Ce qu'on ne devrait pas regarder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).



Ce qu’on ne devrait pas regarder

  
Sven ne pensait pas se retrouver un jour dans cette situation. Sur les genoux, un morceau de tissu sur les yeux, et la bite de Manuel dans la bouche. Il a au moins la chance de ne pas être attaché, sinon sa condition aurait été vraisemblablement pire. Il pourrait se défendre s’il le voulait, mais pour l’instant, l’autre gardien ne va pas encore trop loin avec ses nerfs, alors il suce jusqu’à ce que l’un d’eux en ait marre. Il a vu Manuel faire ça avec d’autres personnes, mais Sven ne se considère pas comme l’un des objets de plaisir du plus âgé, seulement comme un gars ayant besoin de compagnie pour une nuit. Même si tout ça est allé trop loin. Il avale malgré lui l’orgasme de Neuer, parce que ce dernier tient sa mâchoire entre ses doigts, et ses cheveux dans son autre main, Sven n’avait aucun moyen d’y échapper, même s’il aurait préféré ne pas se soumettre à ce point. Il doit être ridicule de cette manière, déjà qu’il a échoué à prendre l’ascendant et à être plus que le second gardien, maintenant troisième avec Nübel, c’est encore pire sous les yeux affamés de Manuel. Il n’a pas envie de n’être que ça pour lui. Il ne veut pas être que celui qui se prostitue pour un peu de reconnaissance.

______________________________

Jan mord sa lèvre quand il sent les hanches de Thibaut remuer, il n’a pas envie de le laisser entendre gémir, c’est hors de question qu’il admette même sans le dire que le Real est plus important que l’Atletico. Il ne sait pas comment il s’est retrouvé dans ce putain de lit, mais le match s’est fini et tout s’est passé très vite. Il ne déteste pas coucher avec Courtois à chaque fois qu’ils se rencontrent, ce n’est juste pas agréable de sentir toute l’animosité entre eux malgré leur proximité cohérente du fait de leur rencontre dans ce lit. Jan aurait préféré que le belge ne rejoigne jamais Madrid, il n’aurait jamais dû ressentir un minimum d’affection pour cet abruti, maintenant à chaque fois qu’ils couchent ensemble, il a l’impression d’être une sale victime de ses sentiments. Il a l’impression de trahir l’Atletico. Thibaut pousse plus loin en lui, en lui rappelant le match, en maîtrisant à moitié ce qu’il est en train de faire à cause de sa colère. Jan ne peut qu’en rire, parce que c’est ridicule qu’ils continuent de se revoir. Il serre les dents malgré tout quand il sent le sperme du belge dans son trou, ce n’est pas agréable d’avoir une partie du Real dans son corps.

_____________________________

Hugo ne riait déjà pas beaucoup quand il s’était retrouvé devant Alisson, il a des problèmes avec lui depuis la finale de Ligue des Champions, mais maintenant qu’il se retrouve dans le même lit, sa bite dans sa main, il est obligé de ne pas rire du tout. Il a du mal avec le fait de se sentir si petit par rapport à l’autre gardien, le brésilien semble beaucoup trop amusé par sa situation. Il devrait quand même pouvoir en rire, mais ça semble impossible avec le regard de braise sur son corps dénudé. Le gardien adverse l’a ramené chez lui après une rencontre inattendue, et après un verre qu’il n’a pas pu refuser à cause de la politesse, Hugo s’est retrouvé avec ses vêtements sur le sol et des doigts autour de sa bite en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire. Il ne déteste pas totalement cette position, mais il n’a pas l’habitude de laisser un gars qu’il connaît à peine et avec qu’il a du mal à s’entendre le toucher comme si ce n’était rien. Et pourtant, Hugo sent quand même son orgasme arriver, il ne sait pas si les mains de Becker ont réellement quelque chose de magique, mais ce n’était pas mauvais.

Fin


End file.
